


Livewire

by Lone_Wolf_Fanfics



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alien/Human Relationships, Asgard, Asgard (Marvel), Asgardian Culture (Marvel), Avengers Family, Best Friends, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Captain America's Shield, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Earth, Electricity, Electricity powers, Eternal character, F/M, Female Protagonist, Friendship, Hydra (Marvel), Jealous Thor (Marvel), Long, Long-Distance Relationship, Male-Female Friendship, Male/Female Best Friends, Marvel Cinematic Universe Phase One Compliant, Nick Fury Knows All, Nick Fury Lies, Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Avengers (2012), Protective Avengers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Thor (Marvel), SHIELD, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Strong Female Characters, Tension, The Avengers (2012) Compliant, Thor (Marvel) Feels, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Thor's hair, Titan character, abilities, alien character, mcu - Freeform, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics/pseuds/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics
Summary: Rynn Barnes has lived a long life, longer than the average man and probably has many, many years to come. She's strong and brave and more powerful than anyone else on Earth thanks to her father's bloodline.Follow her as she traverses the new realms of love and affection whilst fighting for her home.Thor pairing
Relationships: Thor (Marvel) & Original Character(s), Thor (Marvel) & Original Female Character(s), Thor (Marvel)/Original Character(s), Thor (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	1. Rynn Barnes/Livewire

_"Seven of us -- charged by fate, or whatever, with protecting the structural integrity of -- EVERYTHING!" - Rynn on the original Avengers_

**Name:** Rynn Barnes

 **Nickname:** Ry (Most) Livewire (Bucky)

 **S.H.N:** Livewire

 **Other Titles:** Captain Rynn Barnes (Formerly)

**D.O.B:** 1915

 **Age:** 97 (2012)

 **Physically:** 30-35

**Species:** Human/Eternal/Titan Hybrid

**Appearance:**

**Hair** : Black with purple highlights

 **Portrayed by:** Olivia Munn

**Occupation:**

Howling Commando (Formerly)

Founder of S.H.I.E.L.D

Director of S.H.I.E.L.D (Formerly)

Vigilante (Currently)

Executive Director of S.H.I.E.L.D (Currently; mostly a silent position)

Avenger (As Livewire; Eventually)

Queen Consort of Asgard (Eventually)

**Affiliation:**

Herself (Currently)

Shield (Currently)

Barnes Family (Formerly; always)

Howling Commandos (Formerly)

Avengers (Eventually)

Team Cap (Eventually)

Asgardian Royal Family (Eventually)

Revengers (Eventually)

" _Be quiet, Tony. I'm getting something... Wire...and sores and hunger and lice. My head's full of_ _screaming people..."_

**Family and Relationships:**

Starfox/Eros of Titan (Biological Father; estranged)

Winifred Barnes (Biological Mother; deceased)

George Barnes (Step-father; deceased)

James Buchanan Barnes (Younger Half-brother)

Rebecca Barnes (Younger Half-sister)

A'lars/Mentor (Paternal grandfather)

Sui-San (Paternal grandmother; deceased)

Thanos (Paternal uncle)

Ebony Maw (Adoptive Cousin)

Cull Obsidian (Adoptive Cousin)

Proxima Midnight (Adoptive Cousin)

Corvus Glaive (Adoptive Cousin)

Gamora (Adoptive Cousin)

Nebula (Adoptive Cousin)

Kronos (paternal great-grandfather, deceased)

Daina (paternal great-grandmother, deceased)

Zuras (Great uncle, deceased)

Cybele (Great aunt)

Tony Stark (Godson)

**History:**

Rynn was born in 1915, the only child of human Winifred Barnes and Eternal/Titan hybrid Eros, also known as Starfox.

Rynn has never met her biological father but she does know of his existence through a letter left for her which was given to her by her mother upon her 16th birthday as per Eros' instruction. He explained that her mother found him at his weakest and helped him heal, not just physically but in ways he didn't know he needed healing.

Eros told her of the destruction of his home and how he fled, leaving his people and his family behind. He was injured and found his way to Earth where he met Winifred.

He was there for Rynn's birth, but had to leave, realizing that he cannot hide from his problems, so he left to find a way to stop Thanos. He wanted to create a world that was safe for his daughter to thrive in and he wouldn't return to Earth, or his daughter, until he was sure he could stop his brother.

**Captain America: First Avenger and Beyond:**

When Steve Rogers snuck into a HYDRA factory and rescued Rynn's younger brother Bucky, she traveled out to London to meet up with Steve and Bucky, her intention being to thank Steve personally and to make sure Bucky was okay with her own eyes.

Bucky asked Steve to allow Rynn to join his team of Howling Commandos. Whilst initially hesitant to allow it, Steve did agree, thinking that he could put her on a support role, knowing that Bucky needed her. Steve also recruited Dum Dum Dugan, Gabe Jones, Jim Morita, James Montgomery Falsworth and Jacques Dernier.

For the next two years, Steve and his Howling Commandos lead a strong offensive, sabotaging various HYDRA operations, much to Schmidt's frustration.

During these two years, Rynn and Bucky came to admit to the others about Rynn's powers and abilities. Though initially upset that Bucky kept a secret from him, Steve did understand why Bucky kept it to himself. Rynn proved to be a very capable and important team member, Steve even going so far to call her his unofficial second-in-command.

In 1945, the team later assaults a train carrying Zola. Steve, Rynn, and Bucky engage in a fight with the soldiers on the train, during which Bucky falls from the train to his apparent death while defending Rynn. Jones locates Zola on the train and captures him. Both Steve and Rynn were deeply affected by the loss of Bucky. Steve is convinced by Carter to use his sorrow as a motivation to put an end to HYDRA for good.

Steve then managed to convince Rynn to use her powers to avenge Bucky, to seek justice and to save others from the same fate. Rynn agrees and using information extracted from Zola, the final HYDRA stronghold is located and Steve and Rynn lead an attack to stop Schmidt from using weapons of mass destruction on the United States.

Whilst Steve goes after Schmidt aboard the Valkyrie, Rynn leads the rest of the Commandos in clearing out the stronghold.

After the war ended and Captain America's apparent death, the Commands continued to be active and was led by Rynn

Rynn, Dum Dum Dugan, and Jim Morita were sent to Austria with Strategic Scientific Reserve agent Peggy Carter to take possession of artifacts at the last known HYDRA Facility located there. They captured HYDRA General Werner Reinhardt, his troops and an Obelisk classified as an 0-8-4.

On V-E Day, the Commandos assembled in London and mourned the loss of Captain America.

Following World War II the Commandos served as a tactical team for the 107th Infantry Regiment. Some members eventually abandoned the unit but new recruits came. In 1946, the Howling Commandos were called by Peggy Carter to help her, SSR agent Jack Thompson, and his team in infiltrating a Leviathan base camp in Belarus. They met Carter and the team and escorted them to Belarus. Infiltrating the facility, they discovered various methods of dispensing subliminal messages. They encountered a little girl supposedly left behind, and Rynn went to comfort her, only to be stabbed by the girl, who quickly shot and killed Junior Juniper before escaping.

Going deeper into the facility, the team found the scientists Nikola and Ivchenko. Freeing them, they ran into an ambush where Nikola tried to use Happy Sam Sawyer as a hostage. Ivchenko killed Nikola, allowing the Commandos and Carter's team to escape.

The Howling Commandos said goodbye to Carter and her team, with Dugan giving Ivchenko his bottle of bourbon.

Later in 1946, Rynn joined Peggy Carter, Chester Phillips and Howard Stark for the creation of S.H.I.E.L.D.

S.H.I.E.L.D. was formed shortly after World War II as a successor to the Strategic Scientific Reserve, an Allied deep science agency that fought against the Nazi-sponsored special weapons division HYDRA during the war.

The founders of S.H.I.E.L.D were Chester Phillips, the director of the SSR, Howard Stark, an industrialist of great wealth and a scientific genius, Margaret "Peggy" Carter, the former partner of the American war hero Steve Rogers, better known as Captain America, and Rynn Barnes, a 2/3rds alien with abilities and powers, former Captain of the Howling Commandos and the sister of fallen Commando Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes.

The agency's full name was the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division, but most members of the agency preferred to call it by its acronym. The SSR was reformed as the scientific division of S.H.I.E.L.D. and continued to work on researching the advanced weapons captured from HYDRA as well as the mysterious Tesseract.

In 1970, Tony Stark is born, Rynn is named one of his godparents. She is a firm fixture in his early and teen years.

Following the death of Howard and Marie Stark, Rynn attended their funeral but kept a distance as she was struggling with her own guilt, feeling as though she could have done something to stop the accident.

In 1995, Fury contacted Rynn for help after the arrival of Carol Danvers on Earth. Rynn joined Fury and Danvers at the Joint NASA USAF Facility just in time to save Fury from a Skrull attack. They continued to work together to defeat the threat. Eventually, Danvers left with the Skrull to help them find a new home, leaving Fury in charge of the Tesseract, and leaving Rynn with a pager that can reach Danvers if needed along with the red sash that Rynn wears around her waist when in her Livewire suit.

**Personality:**

_"You know, I don't want to live in a world where people need to change the color of their skin to feel safe, to feel seen, to feel like they're not a target. I'd much rather change the world."_ \- Rynn

When 'on the job,' Rynn tends to be of the no-nonsense sort, aside from a stray quip where she deems one to be appropriate. She's not interested in horsing around or doing things inefficiently.

Off the clock, though, Rynn can be a very charming, fun person. Rynn is kind, caring, selfless, intelligent, has a sense of justice, honor and has good morals.

Normally, Rynn is very calm, level-headed and patient, as she rarely loses her temper, however, she has no tolerance for those who disrespect her family or friends. Rynn is also cold towards people that she dislikes for good reasons; such as those that are arrogant, rude, ungrateful, selfish and immoral.

Rynn was initially very reluctant to use her powers, as she believed people would get hurt if she did use them. However, after her heritage was revealed to the Howling Commandos, she gradually became more confident in her ability and alien heritage and began to use her powers more frequently.

Despite being 2/3 an alien herself and wanting the planet Earth to be a safe place where humans and aliens alike can live in peace, Rynn is a hypocrite and has problems trusting other aliens.

" _The price was high, but we did win. We know we won. We have time to mourn our dead."_ \- Rynn at the end of the battle in Endgame

" _Why is it... you men always seem to talk in macho slogans?" -_ Rynn

**Relationships:**

**Bucky and Rynn**

Bucky and Rynn always had a strong relationship as brother and sister when growing up. Bucky himself once admitted to Steve that he always looked up to Rynn, because she always seemed so strong and brave and she always did what she thought was right, he even added that he only stepped in to save Steve from those bullies when they met because he knew that it was something Rynn would do. Despite being only half siblings, neither Rynn nor Bucky thought that away about one another. Being raised side by side created a lasting bond between them.

Bucky was killed while trying to defend her, during which time she was telepathically linked to him. Telepathically experiencing Bucky's fall left Rynn traumatized for a time.

**Steve and Rynn**

During Steve's early years and his friendship with Bucky, he and Rynn didn't spend too much time together. He only ever thought of her as Bucky's big sister. This changed when she joined the Howling Commandos and proved to not only be a capable fighter but also a good friend. She and Steve worked side by side and very well together, creating a very effective team.

Steve trusted Rynn, with his life, and after his death, she was the one to take over as Captain of the Commandos, having the respect and trust of all the men serving under her.

**Powers and abilities:**

**Powers:**

Rynn is the granddaughter of A'Lars, a cosmic powered earth eternal and Sui-San, an eternal Titanian. This means that Rynn is a hybrid between the eternal of the earth, the eternal of titan and human, giving her cosmic power in a measure superior to the average eternals.

**Eternal Hybrid Physiology:** Rynn possesses various superhuman attributes derived from her Eternal physiology. All Eternals have the ability to manipulate cosmic energies for a number of purposes. This energy is housed within the cells of their bodies and can be used to purposely augment their physical, mental and energy manipulative abilities. While all Eternals have at least some degree of these abilities, it takes centuries of intensive and disciplined training to manipulate these energies to their maximum potential.

**Titanian Hybrid Physiology:** Eternals have the potential to manipulate cosmic energies in several ways, but Rynn herself has never undertaken the discipline of learning how to control it, although it seems that she has learned to master it well even without training. So, Rynn does not have advanced control over this energy but could get it with training.

Overall, Rynn is one of the most powerful beings in the entire multiverse, with even Thor referring to her as the most powerful being on the face of that Earth.

**Density-shifting/Intangibility:** Rynn is able to move through solid matter (such as walls and doors) or to increase her density to become near-invulnerable. She is able to use this offensively, allowing her to phase through people to cause internal damage or even pull organs out of the body. She can also phase her allies through walls as long as she is touching them and moves through the wall with them.

**Super strength:** Rynn possesses incredible superhuman strength, although not as strong as a fully-powered Royal Blood Asgardian; such as Thor at the peak of his strength (Ragnarök), though she can surpass Thor's full strength when she is using all of her powers (strength and telekinesis combined).

**Supernatural Speed:** Rynn can move at superhuman speeds, faster than the super soldiers as well as the Asgardians.

**Superhuman Durability:** Rynn has superior resistance and durability even to the average of eternals. Rynn's body is more resistant and more resistant to certain forms of injuries than that of a common human. Her body tissues are enforced enough to withstand the impact and forceful trauma forces. She can withstand impacts, such as falling from several stories or being repeatedly beaten with superhuman force, which would severely damage or kill a common human with little or no harm to herself. She can be injured by weapons, such as bullets or knives, made of conventional materials, receiving less damage than a human would receive.

**Superhuman Reflexes and Senses:** The cosmic energy housed in the cells of Rynn's body has improved all her reflexes and senses, making them incredibly superior to those of the best trained athletes.

**Cosmic Energy:** Like all Eternals, Rynn has the ability to manipulate and control the cosmic energy of her body to perform different feats. Rynn has recently demonstrated a better mastery of the ability to manipulate and project cosmic energy, it has been seen that it can be combined with her psionic energy to produce energy shots that also possess her pleasure stimulation capabilities. Rynn can project her cosmic energy in many ways, like most eternals, she can also project it in any type of electromagnetic spectrum. Rynn has also been seen projecting her energy in the form of electricity, powerful enough to damage and paralyze people. With the right training, Rynn could achieve a better mastery of her cosmic energy, improving all her physical and energy capabilities.

Her electricity has a magenta color to it.

 **\- Electrogenesis/Electrokinesis:** Rynn can generate electricity from the cosmic energy in her body which she can manipulate and control.

 **\- Electricity absorption:** Rynn can charge herself with electricity from nearby electrical sources, essentially draining them, event without physically making contact with the source; instead, she is able to redirect the electricity toward her so she can absorb it. She can also absorb the electricity from Thor. **Rynn describes this process as getting high, her whole body feels tingly and light as the excess electricity bounces around her blood cells.**

 **\- Electricity blasts:** Rynn can create blasts and bolts of electrical cosmic energy and project them at her opponents. She can also throw them large distances, cause injuries and even hold her opponents in the air with using her electricity.

 **\- Electrical orbs:** Rynn is capable of making orbs of electrical energy the size of a basketball (an aspect of her power that she normally uses in combat as ammunition).

 **\- Electric taser:** Rynn can use her electricity to act as a taser from her hands, thus knocking her opponents unconscious.

 **\- Electricity immunity:** Rynn is completely immune against any electric weapons and attacks, as exhibited when she was tasered by police officers. She can even redirect the electricity back to the source, as shown when she used the taser darts shot at her by police to send the electrical shock back at them instead.

 **\- Vocal manipulation:** Rynn possesses the ability to change her voice through the use of electricity. She vibrates her vocal cords with her own electricity, thus making her voice much deeper than usual.

**Immortality:** Rynn, like all Eternals, is essentially immortal. The cosmic energy housed in her body has been developed for the purpose of halting her natural aging process. Rynn is also immune to the effects of all known Earthly diseases, infections, poisons and drugs. Despite being almost 100 years old, her health, performance, and natural appearance has remained unchanged since the 1940s.

**Accelerated Cosmic Regenerative Factor:** Rynn has a regeneration capacity enhanced by her cosmic energy, which is higher than the average of eternal. If Rynn is injured, her physiology allows her to recover much faster and more extensively than an average human or eternal being is able to do. Injuries such as lacerations, gunshot wounds or burns can be completely repaired in minutes or seconds.

**Telepathy:** Rynn is able to read the minds of other people communicate with others mentally and projects her thoughts into others, as well as hear others people's conversation psychically. Her telepathic powers are shown to be very potent, as she is able to overwhelm the minds of other powerful telepaths.

 **\- Mental detection:** Rynn can feel and detect the mind of others, as well as their intentions, emotions and mental states.

 **\- Mental shield:** Rynn can telepathically shield herself from mental intrusions with enough effort, such as preventing other telepaths from scanning her mind.

 **\- Memory manipulation:** Rynn can also search memories to obtain specific information, as well as to erase or restore and alter the memory of others, reprogram other people's minds and put others to sleep or temporarily paralyze others.

 **\- Psionic blasts:** Rynn can project a powerful "mental blast" that can hit the target mentally or leave them unconscious, she usually finds this easier if she touches the head of the individual she wishes to attack.

 **\- Psychic translation:** Rynn can psychically translate other languages simply by hearing or reading them.

**Psionic Weaponry:** Rynn is able to manifest a variety of weapons from pure magenta psionic energy, which can physically affect the environment. She appears to make her weapons resemble a katana, a chain sickle, a katari, and an urumi.

 **\- Electrical constructs:** Rynn can use her electrokinetic powers to charge her psionic weapons with electric energy.

 **\- Psionic Blades:** Rynn is capable of generating psionic blades.

 **\- Psionic Katana:** Rynn is able to charge her katana with psionic energy, allowing it to inflict more damage and slice through more substances such as an entire car.

 **\- Psionic Whip:** Rynn can generate a whip made from psionic energy, allowing her to essentially lasso her targets, either to yank them closer to them or to more easily slam them against walls and/or ceilings. This can also be used to prevent someone from completing an attack by restraining them.

 **\- Electrical whips:** Rynn can charge her whip with electrical energy.

**Empathy:** Rynn is able to manipulate and sense the emotions of others.

**Pleasure Stimulation:** Rynn possesses the psionic ability to stimulate the pleasure centers of the brains of people within 25 feet of herself. This power, which emanates from her at all times causes other beings to feel good around her. By concentrating, she can magnify these emanations, provoking such extreme pleasurable sensations that a person becomes highly aroused, euphoric, or totally sedated, as the case may be. When using it at full magnitude she was able to render a captured Hydra agent to be completely enamoured with her for months.

**Telekinesis:** Rynn can move and manipulate multiple objects with her mind. She can also generate telekinetic shield and shock-waves. Rynn is able to shove, grapple and pull individuals without touching them.

 **\- Electro-telekinesis:** Using her electricity, Rynn can manipulate the matter of objects with electricity or electromagnetism. She usually performs this feat by hurling or lifting her opponents into the air.

 **\- Flight:** Rynn can use the telekinesis to move herself, and simulate flight. It has been seen that she can reach speeds of approximately 800 miles per hour, which is one of the fastest rates for her species. Rynn seems to go fast enough to overcome the orbital speed of the planets and go to space in a short time, which demonstrates her great speed.

 **\- Shock-waves:** Rynn is able to project waves of telekinetic force to hit, propel, crush or cut a target.

 **\- Electro-Shock-Wave:** Rynn is capable of charging her shock-waves with electrical energy

 **\- Telekinetic-shields:** Rynn is able to generate a shield of telekinetic force for different purposes (such as to block or deflect incoming attacks, or to contain a target).

 **\- Electrical shields:** Rynn is capable of charging her telekinetic-shield with electricity.

**Abilities:**

_"I am a woman, an eternal, a titan, an Avenger, a lover, and a God damn queen. I am all these things. I am Rynn, daughter of Eros, and for me, there are no such things as limits."_ \- Rynn to Thanos

 **Master Martial Artist:** Rynn is an extremely skilled and formidable martial artist and hand-to-hand combatant, excelling at improvisation and weapons handling. She employs mixed martial arts that include elements of Rynn knife fighting, Boxing, Taekwondo, and Krav Maga. Her dexterity and body control allow her to move with acrobatic precision to avoid getting shot while quickly taking out multiple armed soldiers.

 **Expert Swordsman:** Rynn exhibits proficiency in using a katana and a whip composed of psionic energy. She appears to be skilled in Kendo, and Ninjutsu as implied by her usage of a katana (Samurai sword) and whip (which function similar to a Ninja's chain sickle). She appears to also know Gatka and Kalaripayattu as suggested by her creating a psychic Katari (Hand dagger used in Gatka) and Urumi (Sword Whip used in Kalaripayattu)

 **Genius-Level Intellect:** Rynn is extremely intelligent, particularly in the fields of tactics, manipulation, and deception, ranking as among the most intelligent individuals in the universe.

 **Master Acrobat:** Rynn has supernatural bodily awareness and control. This allows her to perform all kinds of leaps and spinning jumps/kicks with incredible precision. She can also slide over the floor at high speed and is even able to climb a pipe while being upside down with just her arms.

 **Expert driver/Pilot:** Rynn is a capable pilot and driver; being able to drive a vehicle while simultaneously shooting.

 **Multilingualism:** Rynn speaks English, as well as fluent Romanian and seasoned Russian. It is shown that she can also understand (and possibly speak) German. She most likely is able to speak and understand a multitude of other languages as well. With her ability to use her powers to translate any language, it can be argued that her language knowledge has no limit.

 **Expert Gardener:** Rynn is also an excellent gardener, she is owing to her supernatural abilities and has her own little collection of plants on her balcony.

 **Stealth:** Rynn possesses impressive stealth skills.

**Equipment:**

**Katana**

**Livewire suit #1**

**Livewire suit #2 (Also known as Livewire's Stealth Suit)**

" _He's not mad, Steve. He's infuriating and prideful and egomaniacal and secretive... but he's also right. We can't bury our heads in the sand"_ \- Rynn to Steve about Tony's fears for the future

**Pairing:** Thor

_R: You should have told me. You. I shouldn't have heard about this from anyone else._

_T: I was not keeping this from you. I was trying to figure out how to ask you to come with me_

_R: Go with you? To Asgard? I can't do that_

_T: Why not?_

_R: Earth is my home, I can't just leave it_

\- Rynn and Thor discussing her going to Asgard with him.


	2. Prologue

**Nov. 2011.**

Rynn hums as she waters her little garden of flowers on her balcony, she loves her little flowers, it's something so very human of her to have. But they are hers. Nothing else here is. She has money, only enough to live on but nothing to go extravagant over. Even the apartment she lives in. It belongs to Shield. They put her up in a nice fancy penthouse and she is left alone, she gets files and things to sign every now and then but her position within the organization is mostly a silent one. She is the only founder that is still involved, still young and healthy enough to be involved. And the World Council would never risk firing her given what she can do and what she knows. She sets the little watering can onto the hook on the wall at her side and then takes a deep breath.

"What are you doing here?" She asks not looking away from her flowers. Fury shifts from the shadows behind her. "You should know better by now" she comments. "No one can sneak up on me" she turns to face him. He always finds it weird to see her like this. He usually only ever sees her as Livewire. In her suit and ready for action. But when she is at home and she's just Rynn, she wears comfortable clothing.

"I thought you might want to see this" Fury holds out the tablet in his hand, she raises an eyebrow, her eyes searching his, sees something in his mind, despite how hard he is trying to hide it from her. She snatches the tablet from him, her eyes instantly finding the file on the page. She stumbles back a little and rests against the railing behind her. A hand touching her mouth. Her eyes are wide.

"Steve" she breaths out sadly. Steve, her Captain, her friend, her brother in arms. She thought she lost him a long time ago. So very long ago now. One of many she has lost. Time is a cruel bitch. And when one does not age, it makes it crueler. Rynn has watched many she counts as her friends and her family age and wither and die and she does not. She moves her hand to her cheek and brushes away the tears there.

.................

Rynn watches from the back of a Shield car parked and waiting. She takes in the view of her friend looking stricken and afraid and she wants to do something. He hurries through Times Square. Her mind is chanting, Steve, Steve, Steve.......part of her doubted the file Fury gave her. Part of her hoped that Steve had died and this wasn't happening to him. But it is. It is happening. And Steve is right there. She concentrates on him, calming him. And he does. He stops where he stands and looks around where he has come to a stop. Fury and Rynn share a look, she nods at him, and he knows that she has his back. Fury only trusts two people in this world. And one of them is sat in the back of his car. He and Rynn have been through a lot, she was the one that recruited him to Shield, she was the one that trained him, she was the one that saved his life, multiple times. Of course, he trusts her. And he knows that she trusts him too. He takes a breath and then climbs out of the car, then makes his way towards Steve.

"At ease, soldier." Fury offers. Steve whips around to face him.   
"Who are you?" Steve asks.

"Fury, Director of Shield." Steve's eyes narrow. The first reassuring thing he's heard since he woke.

"Where am I?" Steve asks.

"Times Square" Fury answers. "Sorry about that little show back there. See, there's no precedent for what you've been through. We couldn't tell how delicate your mental state might be. We thought it best to break it to you slowly."

"Break what?" Steve asks him.

"You've been asleep, Captain. For almost seventy years." Fury admits to him. Steve looks around, stunned.

"Seventy..." Steve mumbles as it all hits him, he stumbles a few steps. He can't process that. To miss out on seventy years of stuff. Of the world. Of people. Fury clears his throat a little.

"I thought a friendly face might make this transition easier on you," Fury tells Steve who turns to look at him. Steve frowns. Fury motions to the car behind him and the rear door opens. Rynn steps out of the car and closes the door behind her. Steve's breath catches before he is instantly moving towards her.

"Ry" he states, she smiles softly at him.

"Steve" she greets warmly, her face full of relief, seeing him in the flesh, with her own eyes. She knows that this is him. He is really here. He hurries to her now, seeing her, realizing that she really is stood there in front of him. He hugs her tightly. His arm wrapped around her. She lets out a breath and hugs him back. Her fingers clutching to the back of his shirt, holding to him.

"How are you here?" he asks her.

"It's complicated" she answers and pulls back from him, her fingers touching his cheek, her eyes searching his. "I just...don't age" she admits and shrugs.

"Well, I am glad you are here" he whispers as he clasps her face in his hands. "I trust you so if you tell me...they" he nods towards Fury. "Can be trusted, then I will believe you" she smiles and nods.

"Yeah, well I kind of run them..." she admits. "Silently mostly but...I was one of four that founded Shield, along with Peggy and Howard...and Phillips" Steve lets out a breath, relaxing fully now. Four people he knows. Four people he can kind of trust. Rynn and Peggy definitely. Howard and Phillips sort of. But knowing that they were behind Shield helps. Steve places his hands on Rynn's shoulders and nods. "I am so sorry it was so long" she whispers. She knows that he and Peggy had plans. Steve gives her a sad smile and nods again. He is sorry too. But at least she is here. His best friend. His other best friend. After Bucky, he will gladly admit that Rynn is his best friend. She is the one he trusted with every fiber of his being. Enough that he left her in charge of the Howling Commandos. She was his second in command every step of the way back then. And even Bucky was happy enough to admit that he was behind her. She is powerful and strong and utterly capable of being that commander that was needed without Steve. He pulls her into another hug.


	3. Chapter One

Rynn wakes with a slight jerk in her bed. Something having woken her. Her eyes shifting around her bedroom to seek out the source of her alertness. Steve. He lingers in her doorway, leaning against the frame. She lets out a breath and brushes her hair back from her face. She's not alarmed to find him there. It's not the first time. He's been living with her since he woke from the ice. A month ago now. He's still adjusting to his new reality. But he is glad to have her around. He needed that familiarity. That friendship. She's helping him. Just by existing. Just by being there for him. By letting him take up residence in her spare room.

"Still having trouble sleeping?" Rynn asks as she rubs at her eye, Steve glances at her and gives her a sad smile. She pushes herself up against her headboard.

"I was just...checking on you" he answers quietly. He does it a lot. When he wakes, usually from a nightmare, he has to check she's there. That she is actually alive. And he feels stupid for it every time it happens. He clears his throat and looks away from her. "Sorry"

"Steve" She whispers softly. "It's okay" she assures him. "I understand..." he nods a little, he knows she does, they've spoken about it. "You want to get in?" she asks him as she pats the empty side of her bed. He lets out a small laugh and nods. She pulls the blankets back as he approaches her. He climbs into her bed with her, and she lets him wrap her up in his arms. Like a Rynn body pillow. Steve takes a deep breath and holds her close to him. Yes. This is better. He already feels more relaxed. She strokes his back, comforting him. He has only climbed into her bed a few times since his return. The first time had been a little awkward and weird but when he discovered that sleeping with her next to him actually lets him sleep, it was fine. She doesn't mind either. She knows that he needs that comfort. And there is nothing romantic or sexual between them, it's just two friends comforting one another and helping them sleep. He takes another breath.

"So I know it's a couple of weeks off yet, but...I don't know if you have plans for Thanksgiving" he states.

"I don't celebrate it" she admits, he frowns a little.

"Why not?" he asks her softly.

"It's a family holiday, Steve" She points out. "I don't have any family left" his eyes sadden because he never thought. She's been awake and alive this whole time, she's had to watch her family age and grow and die, and she did it all alone. He cannot imagine how much pain she has suffered all these years. "I volunteer at the soup kitchen down the street instead" she adds, Steve smiles softly. Because that sounds just like her. "But if you want to do something...."

"I do" he admits. "I want to go with you" she pulls back and looks up at him.

"What?" she asks him.

"Yeah, I want to go with you, to volunteer...." he answers with a small shrug. "That's what I want to do" he then yawns into her shoulder. She smiles. She knows it's her. That she puts something out there. An energy. An aura. People just feel good around her. And for Steve, that helps him relax enough to sleep. She feels his arms relaxing around her as he falls asleep. She draws her fingers down his back. She learned this works to keep him calm when he sleeps. Just as it used to keep Bucky calm when he was a kid. When he'd have nightmares and climb into his big sister's bed to seek comfort. Just as it worked on Rebecca too. They both used to crawl to her for comfort. And she used to give it out willingly. So of course, she would do the same with Steve. Of course, she was going to look after him in his time of need. But she knows this will come to an end. He will adjust, he will learn and he will move on. He will grow up. And she will be left behind, again. That is her life. The people around her always move on. And she is left alone.

..............

Steve wakes alone in an empty bed. He leans up and glances at the empty side. She is always awake before him. Up at the crack of dawn to start her day. He knows her routine by heart. She gets up. Showers. Waters her plants. Makes breakfast. Go through whatever files Shield has sent her. Work out. Have lunch on the roof. Volunteer at either the pet rescue place or the hospital. Come home. Make dinner. Disappears for the night until about 11 pm when she comes back. Has a drink. Then go to bed. That is her day. That is it. He doesn't know where she goes at night. He's asked, but she just answers with; _it's personal._ And they leave it at that. He doesn't want to push but some nights it drives him a little mad that he doesn't know where she goes. He lets out a breath and then climbs out of bed. He can smell food and coffee and his stomach rumbles with hunger.

.............

Rynn's sat at the breakfast counter with a newspaper and her food when Steve makes his way into the room. She doesn't glance up as he approaches, just lets him go about taking what he needs from what she has made before he joins her at the counter. She likes quiet in the morning. Just so she can read and get ready for the day. He gets comfy on the stool and then touches her back, his greeting. She glances at him and smiles. Nothing needs to be said between them. It's comfortable. Peaceful. And it is theirs. Their little friendship bubble in a world he barely recognizes, and a world she is far too familiar with. 


	4. Chapter Two

_**May:** _

Rynn lets out a breath as she stares out over the city. The night traffic making its way through the streets below. Something is keeping her awake. Something she can feel, reverberating through the atmosphere but she can't figure it out. Steve appears from his bedroom and walks into the living room, he's always awake too, that's nothing new, but to him, seeing her awake in the middle of the night like this....is. He hasn't left. Still hasn't left. He's rather comfortable living with Rynn. Being around someone he knows, and trusts, so he is in no rush to leave. Plus he's worried about her. The months that he's been here, he has seen nothing in the way of personal attachments. She has no one. No friends. And he doesn't want to leave her alone. Despite the fact that she has been alone since 1945. He's here now. He's her friend. And he's not going to abandon her again.

“Ry?” he asks, she hums a little acknowledging him. “I'm going to the gym for an hour,” He tells her, his eyes worried as he watches her. He knows that it's not very often that she is kept awake. It's him more often. But there is something bothering her tonight. Something keeping her awake and alert. As if the world needs her waiting. “Are you okay?” she glances over her shoulder at him.

“Yes, just....can't sleep” she admits with a soft smile, trying to make him feel better, so he doesn't worry about her. He still does. He makes his way towards her.

“Ry” he states softly. “You can talk to me about anything” she takes a breath.

“I know” she assures him. “I do know that, Steve”

“So tell me” he pushes a little, she nods and turns to face him.

“I have a feeling something is about to happen” she whispers to him, scared of the admittance. “And I've had variations of this feeling before” she adds, Steve touches her back and curls his arm around her. “I felt it before we lost Bucky, felt it before I lost you......felt it before I lost the rest of my family...I know to trust it, but I can't figure it out....” she looks up at him. “And with you here. I am scared, for the first time in a very long time that I am going to lose someone I care about”

“I'm not going anyway” he assures her. “Okay?”

“I'll be fine” she assures him. “I just need some time to...” she lets out a breath. “Process and plan” she looks back out over the city, her mind already trying to figure out ways to protect Steve. He is the only person she has, the only person that she can lose. The only person she has to lose. Steve hugs her. “Go to the gym” she adds. “It's fine” he pulls back a little to look at her. “Just be careful” She begs of him, he smiles and hugs her tightly. She clutches to him and he realizes that this is a real fear for her.

…..........

Rynn is still stood on her balcony further into the night, leaning on the railing. She senses movement behind her, but it's not Steve. She takes a breath.

“I can't remember a time when you didn't just let yourself into my apartment” Rynn comments, behind her Fury approaches her.

“You gave me a key” he holds up said key, she lets out a breath and turns to face him.

“It's the middle of the night, what are you doing here?” She asks him.

“We have a problem,” Fury tells her, Rynn closes her eyes and lets out a breath. She had a feeling. All night. Kept her awake. “Do you remember the Tesseract we acquired in the 90s?” he asks of her. Rynn walks towards Fury and nods. “It's been stolen” she raises an eyebrow.

“The Tesseract that Danvers entrusted to you?” she asks him, he nods but her tone isn't as shocked as he thought it would be.

“You don't seem that surprised” Fury points out, she shrugs a little.

“Now you've told me...It's the only thing that is dangerous and powerful enough to tickle my instincts. I should have considered it, given that it did the exact same thing back in 95” She takes a breath. “You have a plan?”

“I do” he answers. “I'm activating the initiative”

“You have a full list?” she asks him, the last time they spoke about this, he had like five names on that initiative list, she had told him then, should anything big happen, five was not enough.

“Seven” he answers. “I have seven names.....” Her eyes widen a little. “It will have to do” he counters her look.

“Who?” she asks him, he gives her a look. “Steve?” she realizes, he nods. “And the seventh?”

“You” he adds, she raises an eyebrow. “You are the seventh. I know you've always said no when I've asked but I think the situation demands it of you now, Barnes” She sighs and nods. Agrees. If Fury is ready to activate the initiative then she knows it's big. “Here” Fury hands her some files to look over, she lets out a breath reading the report on Loki, she then lifts her eyes to meet his. She holds out her fingers towards him and wiggles them.

“Show me,” she asks of him. She never looks into someone else's mind without permission, unless that person is a bad guy and she is intending on stopping them. Fury nods and steps closer to her. Rynn presses her fingers to his forehead and closes her eyes, she watches the attack on the facility take place through Fury's eyes. She watches Loki's arrival. She watches as he takes control of Dr. Selvig and Agent Barton. She watches as the facility is destroyed. She pulls her fingers back from Fury's head. “I see” she whispers. Her mind working because now she knows it wasn't just the Tesseract that tingled her instincts. It was more than that. It was a warning. She should have been prepared but she got complacent.

“You got Rogers?” he asks her, she nods and lets out a breath.

“Yeah, I got him” she assures him. Fury then nods and then leaves her apartment. Rynn runs her fingers through her hair and groans. She should have known, she should have known the second she felt it that it was the same. But she thought with the time that had passed, that she didn't have to worry about all of that anymore.

…..............

Somewhere in an old, almost WWII-Esque boxing gym, Steve is pummelling a punching bag, his go-to on nights when he doesn't want to bother Rynn with his sleeplessness, though he is worried given her state of consciousness when he left the apartment. Steve tears the bag open with a particularly heavy punch, off its chain, spilling out the sand. He stands, breathing hard, letting out 70 years of over repressed feeling. After taking a few breathers, Steve picks up another punching bag, which is laying next to another dozen bags. He hooks the bag up and starts punching again. Rynn walks in.

“Steve” She states to get his attention. He glances at her, noted the lines of her face, the expression in her eyes. He stops punching and walks over to the bench, unraveling the tape off his hands. He sits down, watching her as she moves towards him.

“What's going on?” he asks her, she lets out a breath.

“It's time to go to work” she answers. “World needs you back in it, Steve”

“A mission” he whispers, she nods. “So you were right?" she nods again, he lets out a breath. "What happened?” Rynn hands Steve a file on the Tesseract, along with other files on HYDRA'S projects.

“Hydra's secret weapon.” Steve states.

“Howard fished that out of the ocean when we were looking for you,” she admits as she tucks her hands into her jacket pockets. “We thought the Tesseract could be the key to unlimited sustainable energy.” She explains. “That's something the world sorely needs.” Steve glances at her, studies her, knows her very well.

“Who took it from you?” he asks her, she lets out a small breath and nods.

“He's called Loki.” She answers. “He's.....not from around here.” Steve raises an eyebrow at her.

“Like your dad?” he asks her, she nods a little.

“The world has gotten stranger than you could possibly imagine, Steve” she offers.

“At this point, I doubt anything would surprise me.” he counters, she smirks a little.

“Ten bucks says you're wrong.” He looks at her and smirks back. “There's a debriefing package waiting for you back at the apartment” she admits. “I have some things to do...”

“You're own mission?” he asks her, she nods.

“Something like that” She admits as she walks away from him. She is a leader within Shield, she needs to be seen on the front line, she has to go to the Mojave Desert facility.


	5. Chapter Three

Rynn's feet touch down on the ground as she lands in the desert outside of the ruined facility. Agents are scrambling around her trying to help their trapped comrades and friends. She looks around, looking for something she needs. Rynn moves to an agent that is using a walkie talkie to talk with Maria Hill who is one of the agents trapped in the rubble.

"Give it to me" She orders, he doesn't even hesitate, most at Shield are aware of her existence and her position within the organisation, they know that if she asks for something, they give it to her. Rynn brushes her hair back over her shoulder and raises the device to her lips. "Hill" She states into the walkie talkie.

"Barnes?" Maria states back. "Finally, someone competent" Maria points out.

"How bad is it?" Rynn asks.

"Not as bad as it could have been, many of the foot soldiers were evacuated before the collapse, it's scientists and engineers that were left behind collecting their work...." Rynn moves closer to the collapse, the agent behind her following. "There are a few dead, it was unavoidable, but the majority of them survived, I've got a few men gathering them in one place.....hopefully for your heroic rescue" Rynn smiles a little.

"Get all the men into vehicles and I'll clear you a way out," Rynn tells her fondly.

"Copy that" Maria counters. Rynn then holds out the walkie talkie to the agent at her side, he nods and then takes a few steps back from her. Rynn takes a deep breath and walks forward, her concentration focused on the mess of building ahead of her. She concentrates on the rubble locking survivors inside and with a thrust of her hands, rubble raises and moves to create a tunnel for the survivors. Purple electrical energy flickers over the rocks and rubble with Rynn's powers. She'll hold it as long as they need her too.

..................

Rynn needs her suit before she gets involved in Shield stuff. This is her going as Livewire and not Executive Director Rynn Barnes....this is the vigilante and not the leader. She makes her way through her apartment to the locked room, the locked room that Steve was not allowed in, which she knows drove him mad, but it's her apartment and she can do whatever she wants with it. It's a dual-purpose room. Her office and training room. Equipped for both. She unlocks the door and steps inside. It's neat. Just as she likes it. the rest of her house can be a complete mess, as long as her training room-slash-office is clean and organised. She takes a breath and heads to the wall that's covered in weaponry and gym equipment. But her attention and focus are on two cases. Two suits. She can guess which one she needs and it's not the stealth suit she has. She grabs the handle of her Livewire suit and then the katana case from the shelf before she leaves again.

............

Inside a quinjet, Steve is sitting down, holding a tablet, watching the footage of the Hulk's attack on the Army at Culver University. Rynn wasn't kidding about this world being strange.

"We're about forty minutes out from base, sir." The pilot informs Agent Phil Coulson who then stands up from his seat and walks over to Steve.

"So, this Doctor Banner was trying to replicate the serum that was used on me?" Steve asks not looking up from the screen.

"A lot of people were." Phil counters. "You were the world's first superhero. Banner thought gamma radiation might hold the key to unlocking Erskine's original formula." Steve watches the screen as the Hulk roars with fury as he slams a jeep apart.

"Didn't really go his way, did it?" Steve asks.

"Not so much." Phil agrees. "When he's not that thing though, the guy's like a Stephen Hawking." Steve looks confused. "He's like a smart person. I gotta say, it's an honour to meet you, officially." Steve smiles at Phil. "I sort of met you, I mean, I watched you while you were sleeping." Steve looks down, embarrassed by that, he then stands up, sets the tablet aside, and walks to the side with Coulson following. "I mean, I was... I was present while you were unconscious from the ice." Phil is not helping himself in this situation at all. "You know, it's really, it's just a... just a huge honour to have you on board.

"Well, I hope I'm the man for the job," Steve states, kind of wishing Rynn was here to talk some encouragement into him.

"Oh, you are. Absolutely." Phil assures him. "Uh... we've made some modifications to the uniform. I had a little design input." Phil admits as he kind of stares at Steve.

"The uniform? Aren't the stars and stripes a little... old fashioned?" Steve asks, not sure if returning as Captain America is the best idea, it's someone that resembles the past, maybe they need someone more present to fill the role.

"With everything that's happening, the things that are about to come to light, people might just need a little old fashioned." Phil answers. Steve takes in Phil's sentiment and then looks around as the jet's ramp begins to lower behind them. Phil turns to the pilot who explains what is happening. The jet ramp lowers sending a brisk breeze through the jet. Steve grabs up to hold onto the overhead hand strap, his eyes are cautious on the ramp. Rynn flies onto the jet and sets herself down. Steve smiles a little and moves closer to her.

"Since when can you fly?" He asks her, she shrugs.

"I've had plenty of time to learn" She counters with a smirk, she pats his arm and then moves to take a seat, Steve watches her, because that suit is so far from the one she had with the Commandos. There is a lot less of it now. But yet it still appears functional. Not that anything could kill Rynn. He's seen her shot, blown up, fall from a great, great height, stabbed, burnt.....and she just walked it all off with a smile and a shrug. The suit is mostly there to cover her modesty more than anything else, and with her healing ability she could just go around fighting in her underwear and it wouldn't make much of a difference.

"New suit?" He counters, Rynn touches the protective plates on her chest, the only real piece of protection on her suit, to protect her vital organs, as if she wouldn't just heal with a nap and some soup.

"It was designed for me" She admits, Steve raises an eyebrow. "Children's hospital ward" She adds, Steve softens a little and smiles. "They liked purple" He takes the seat at her side and she smiles at him.

"Only you would allow a bunch of children to design a suit" Steve points out fondly.

"It's not like there is anything tactical behind it" She counters and shrugs. "I don't need it....and I liked this one" She admits as she crosses one leg over the other. She and Steve share a look. "You don't like it?" She asks him.

"I'm not the one that has to wear it" He answers, she gives him a look as he looks over her suit and then pulls a face, she smacks his arm and he laughs shifting closer to her, relieved and pleased that she is here with him, he wraps his arm around her shoulders and she pats his knee. Phil watches them both with a smile. 


	6. Chapter Four

Rynn stands as the quinjet approaches the helicarrier, Steve following her to his feet. He raises an eyebrow at her as she smirks at him. She knows he is going to love this. Not the fighting. But the helicarrier. She still remembers the first time she saw the behemoth of a ship. The jet lands and the ramp lowering to let them exit. Steve's eyes trace around the ship, but Rynn knows the best is yet to come. Natasha Romanoff approaches the two of them as Coulson steps off the jet behind them.

"Agent Romanoff." Coulson greets and then motions to Steve. "Captain Rogers..."

"Ma'am?" Steve greets back.

"Hi" She counters. "And I know Rynn" Rynn smirks and waves her fingers.

"Everyone knows Rynn" Coulson counters with a small smile.

"They need you on the bridge. Face trace" Natasha tells Coulson who nods.

"See you there" Coulson walks away leaving Steve with Natasha, walking towards the railing of the ship together. Rynn hangs back, tucking her hands in her pockets to watch Steve instead.

"There was quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice." Natasha tells Steve. "I thought Coulson was gonna swoon. Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?"

"Trading cards?" Steve asks, confused.

"They're vintage, he's very proud." Natasha answers with a smirk. Steve nods a little. Not really understanding why people would make trading cards about him, or why Rynn never told him about them. Without realizing, Bruce Banner doesn't notice them walking as he is nervous as hell surrounded by all these people. He moves around as people keep walking in his way. Steve notices him and starts towards him.

"Dr Banner." Bruce turns to face Steve as he reaches him, Steve's hand is held out for a handshake.

"Oh, yeah. Hi. They told me you'd be coming." Bruce offers.

"Word is you can find the cube."

"Is that the only word on me?" Bruce asks him.

"Only word I care about." Steve assures him. Bruce relaxes slightly, taking in the sentiment of Steve's statement to him.

"Must be strange for you, all of this." Bruce offers as he motions around at the military ship.

"Well, this is actually kind of familiar." Steve counters with a small shrug. He glances around for Rynn but finds she's has wandered off and disappeared. He can't say he's not disappointed, he was relying on her being his link to this time, his guide. Natasha steps closer to the two of them.

"Gentlemen, you may wanna step inside in a minute. It's gonna get a little hard to breathe." She warns them, Bruce and Steve frown at her. Suddenly the helicarrier starts shaking beneath them as it prepares to set 'sail'.

"Is this is a submarine?" Steve asks her.

"Really? They wanted me in a submerged pressurized metal container?" Bruce counters as they both move closer to the edge of the helicarrier as it starts to lift into the air. Steve watches in awe as Bruce smiles nervously. "Oh, no. This is much worse" He comments.

...........

Inside the helicarrier, Steve and Bruce follow Natasha through a set of double doors onto the helicarrier's bridge where Fury is commanding his team. He turns to greet Steve and Bruce.

"Gentlemen." Fury walks over Bruce and extends his hand. Bruce, reluctantly shakes it. "Doctor, thank you for coming."

"Thanks for asking nicely. So, uh... how long am I staying?" Bruce asks him.

"Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the clear."

"Where are you with that?" Fury turns to Coulson to explain, while Natasha eyes an image of Clint Barton on a computer screen.

"We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet." Coulson admits. "Cellphones, laptops. If it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us."

"That's still not gonna find them in time." Natasha points out and shares a look with Fury, she wants him to send Rynn out there. But he's saving her for the big guns. For Loki. He will be sending his most powerful player against the Asgardian. He needs her here for when they get the go on Loki's location.

"You have to narrow the field. How many spectrometers do you have access to?" Bruce counters.

"How many are there?" Fury asks him.

"Call every lab you know, tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm based on cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places. Do you have somewhere for me to work?" Bruce tells them.

"Agent Romanoff, would you show Dr Banner to his laboratory, please." Fury tells her. Natasha nods and walks off, leading Bruce down the hall.

"You're gonna love it, Doc. We got all the toys." Natasha tells him. Steve glances at Rynn as she walks onto the bridge, having changed out of her suit and into clothing, normal civilian clothing. He moves to greet her, she smiles at him. Steve gives Rynn 10 bucks, referring to his earlier statement about never being surprised again. She smirks and takes it from him, he nudges her a little and shakes his head before approaching Fury again. Rynn follows him.

"Steve's a sucker when it comes to a world in need" Rynn teases as she touches Steve's back, he gives her a look as Fury nods in agreement. "Did Hill get everyone out?" She asks.

"She did" Fury answer. "We even managed to recover some equipment"

"Good" Rynn offers and then walks away. Fury and Steve watch her go.

"I imagine having her back in your life has been..." Fury starts and cocks his head thoughtfully. "Relieving"

"Yes," Steve agrees.

"She's done more for this planet then anyone will ever know" Fury admits. "It needs her" Steve nods. He knows how powerful Rynn is. He knows just how important she is to this world. She literally is their greatest protector, and chances are....no one outside of Shield even knows she exists, or just what she does for them all.


	7. Chapter Five

Rynn sits on a high up platform in one of the hangers of the helicarrier, she likes being up high, away from people, whilst she is technically a people person, even she needs moments to herself. Especially when there is a world-ending event on the horizon and she is disappointed in herself for not listening to her _feelings_ earlier. She felt something bad and waved it off as just another bad feeling. Plus she likes to people watch and she can watch the Shield agents without them knowing she is there. They get weird around her. Steve looks around the hanger with a frown, Rynn smirks slightly from her perch. Steve lets out a breath and then looks up, his eyes landing on Rynn, she waves a little at him.

“Are you going to come down from there so I don't have to shout?” Steve teases, Rynn nods and leans back from the railing before jumping down to join him. She adjusts her jacket a little and raises an eyebrow at him.

“You get bored already?” she asks him, he shrugs a little as he tucks his hands into his pockets. “I thought you would be off exploring this monstrosity” she adds. He nods.

“I've never seen anything like this ship before” Steve admits as they walk to the window.

“I know” she agrees with a smile.

“Is it all like this now?”

“Kind of” she answers. “I mean you've seen personal tech and entertainment tech....military tech's a little more advanced...The last few years, anyway” She offers. “Technology is an impressive thing” he nods at her side as they look out over the clouds. “I love the view from up here” She admits. “Nothing but clouds....quiet, peaceful” Steve studies her face a moment and raises an eyebrow.

“You don't like living in the city?” he asks her, she shrugs a little.

“It's fine” She answers. “Crowded and loud but fine”

“You never thought about moving to the country? Or the coast?” He asks her softly. “I know you always loved the space”

“I can't leave Brooklyn,” She tells him. “It's my home, it's always been my home” he smiles at her.

“Too many memories?” He asks, she nods. He understands that. She grew up there, she had her family there, her friends. Her entire life has been in Brooklyn.

“Too many memories to leave, too many to stay, it's a double-edged sword really” she offers, Steve looks at her sadly. He knows that all her childhood memories are in Brooklyn, but so is the memory of everything she has lost. For her, it really is a double-edged sword.

“I'm sorry,” he tells her, she looks at him and frowns. “I'm part of that...” She smiles softly and touches his arm.

“Steve, you **are** part of that, but you have nothing to be sorry for....things turned out the way they did...I came to terms with that a long time ago” She shrugs a little. “And you are here now” She assures him. “A lot has happened but...” Steve hugs her, she sighs softly and wraps her arms around him to hug him back.

….....

Later, as they are waiting to locate Loki using satellite facial recognition, Phil and Steve stand side by side watching the system and agents work.

“I mean, if it's not too much trouble,” Phil states, Steve looks at him.

“No, no. It's fine.” Steve assures him.

“It's a vintage set. It took me a couple of years and a few favours from Barnes to collect them all. Near mint, slight foxing around the edges, but...” Phil explains, Steve smiles a little.

“We got a hit. Sixty-seven per cent match.” Agent Sitwell tells them. “Wait, cross match, seventy-nine per cent.”

“Location?” Phil asks.

“Stuttgart, Germany. 28, Konigstrasse. He's not exactly hiding.”

“Captain, grab Barnes....you're up.” Nick orders, Steve nods and then leaves the bridge in search for Rynn.

….........

Steve and Rynn find a side room with their equipment and suits waiting for them, and it doesn't take them long to change, neither one all that bothered about modesty when they've fought on the front lines together. Rynn grabs her sword from its stand and touches the metal blade.

“It's the first time we'll be working together in a long time” Rynn admits as she slides her sword into place against her back, Steve nods in agreement.

“I don't know how the hierarchy works now” He counters. “Who calls the shots?”

“Well, seen as I am the executive director of Shield, I would say me” She counters with a smirk. “But it's okay, you can take the lead, if you want”

“You would be okay with that?”

“I did it once before” She assures him. “I didn't have any issue with it back then”

“A lot has changed” He counters, she steps closer to him and smiles.

“I'd follow any order you give, Captain,” She tells him, he looks down a little but nods. “So...shall we?” She asks.

“Yes,” He assures her softly. “Let's go”

“FYI, I've learned a few new tricks” She teases, he raises an eyebrow and takes his shield when she hands it to him.

“Other than flying?” He asks her, she nods.

“Oh yeah” She answers and heads out the room, Steve frowns a little.

“Like what?” he asks following her. “Because you could already do a lot way back when....” She smirks over her shoulder at him but doesn't give up an answer.


	8. Chapter Six

Steve follows Rynn up the ramp of the jet to where Natasha is already waiting for them. She's already been informed of where they are going and what they are going to be doing. Natasha nods in greeting to Rynn who nods back. It's like a switch has flickered in her mind. This is a mission. She is to be serious. To be in the right headspace. She needs to concentrate on the job at hand.

“Let's go,” Rynn tells Natasha and then seems to realise she did say Steve could take the leave. “Urm..” She looks at Steve who smirks.

“It's fine” He assures her. He knows it is going to be hard for her to relinquish her control, she's probably been leading for a long, long time. “Let's go” He repeats her words and nudges her. She shakes her head and finds a seat. Steve sits across from her and rests his elbows on his knees to watch as Rynn clasps her hands together, leaning forward herself. Every now and then, he just gets this wave of regret and grief watching her. He knows how powerful she is. But she's been alone a long time, he knows how capable of love she is, and to see that all of it has just lead to her being on her own.

….....

At the Stuttgart Museum Gala, Loki looks down on the crowds of people from above the museum and descends down to where his target is waiting. As he makes it down and near the stage, he flips his cane the other way up, holding to the base of it. The guard there notices him, pulls out his gun, but Loki uses the cane to whack the guards head. Seeing this, the guests begin to react and panic. They begin to rush and hurry to exit the museum. Loki grabs his target, a doctor, and flips him up and over onto a marble table. Loki reaches into his coat and pulls out an optical device. He plunges it down into the doctor's eye, causing him to twist and cry out in pain.

….......

Back on the quinjet, Rynn cringes and touches her head as she manages to make a connection with a mind on the ground. Steve's eyes instantly turn concerned.

“Ry?” Steve asks her.

“Local police scanners are receiving information regarding an attack at the Stuttgart Museum” She offers and presses two fingers into the side of her head. Steve glances at Natasha and then back at Rynn.

“How are you....?” Steve asks.

“We're passing over a station” She answers. “I can read the minds of those inside.....hear through them....” She stands and moves to the cockpit. “How far out are we?”

“Two minutes” Natasha answers. “If that...” Rynn nods and then peers out the window.

“Okay,” Rynn whispers, more to herself as she tries to work out a plan, falling into her command role without thought. She pushes away from the cockpit and turns to Steve who raises an eyebrow at her. “Right, sorry” She starts.

“This is harder than you thought, isn't it?” Steve asks her, she shrugs a little and then nods. Maybe it is. Handing over her command is a lot harder than she expected, she didn't realise how much of it was instinct now. “Then...you are in command” Steve offers. “I can follow orders....” He assures her. She hums a little but nods, a little relieved. “Since when can you....” He starts and then motions with his hands. “Read...mind”

“You knew I could read minds” She reminds him, he shrugs a little and rubs the back of his neck. “Steve?”

“I thought it was only Bucky's” He admits, she bites her lip and raises an eyebrow. “You never seemed to do it with anyone else” He points out.

“I was more cautious about it back then” She admits and shrugs. “After 60 plus years, I stopped caring so much about doing it....” She then moves to the back of the jet. “Lower the ramp” Rynn orders and Natasha does just that. “You ever wanted to fly, Steve?” She asks, Steve looks at her, mildly alarmed. Rynn raises an eyebrow showing that she is actually serious about that question.

“Urm...not really” He admits. She shrugs.

“Just don't wiggle too much” She warns and then flies out of the quinjet, Steve's arms windmill slightly as he is then flying after her. He has never really given flying much thought. But he already doesn't like it.

…..............

Outside of the museum, as the crowd runs away, Loki slowly walks out and materializes his gold armour and helmet, his cane transforming into a sceptre instead. The police arrive and with no hesitation, Loki blasts the car with sceptre energy, flipping them over before they can reach him. He then turns to the crowds of fleeing party goers.

“Kneel before me.” He demands of them but the crowd ignores him. Another Loki appears, blocking the crowd. Loki after Loki appears, they all grin as they raise their sceptres, encircling the crowd. “I said. KNEEL!!!” He yells now. The crowd falls silent and then one by one, they kneel before him. Loki holding his arms out towards them, he smiles. “Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel” As the words resonate to the kneeling crowd, an elderly German man refuses to kneel and stands, heroic.

“Not to men like you.”

“There are no men like me,” Loki argues.

“There are always men like you.” The old man counters.

“Look to your elder, people. Let him be an example.” Loki is about to execute him with his sceptre as the light glows blue. Just as the energy beam shoots out, Rynn drops down in front of the old man, a telekinetic shield erupting from her hand when she thrusts it forward. The beam ricochets off of the shield and returns to Loki, knocking him onto his ass.

“Did no one teach you to respect your elders?” Rynn scolds as Steve steps out from the crowd behind the old man and moves to stand at Rynn's side, her shield disappearing.

“You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing” Steve comments as Loki pushes himself back to his feet.

“The Titan” Loki offers, eyes on Rynn. “And the soldier” His eyes move to Steve. “Out of time.”

“We're not the ones who are out of time,” Steve argues as the quinjet arrives behind them, lingering in the air, weapon systems pointed at Loki.

“Loki, drop the weapon and stand down.” Rynn orders of him, pulling her sword from the holster on her back. Loki stares at her, because he knows there is a chance he would not come out of a fight with _her_ , with what she is. He can feel it. Barton telling him that the Midgardians have a titan in their ranks was a surprise, and almost enough to stop him, almost.

“What do you want to do here?” Steve asks her quietly, they can both see that Loki is not going to surrender.

“Clear the civilians” Rynn answers. “He's mine” Steve nods. Loki's lip twitches into a smirk before he sends a blast of blue energy at the quinjet. Natasha manages to get it out of the way of the blast. Rynn moves, charging at Loki as Steve turns to clear the streets.


End file.
